runfandomcom-20200215-history
Main Tunnel
Introduction The Main Tunnel is the central tunnel in Run 3. It is sixty-five levels long (more than the sixty-two levels of Run 2), and can be played with every character. The Main Tunnel is the longest tunnel and has eight side tunnels branching directly off of it: the Winter Games, the Low-power Tunnel, the M-Tunnel, the Box Storage Area, the U-Tunnel, the B-Tunnel, the G-Tunnel and the L-Tunnel. The Main Tunnel begins at the Planet, and B-13 is believed to lead to the Wormhole. A list of all the levels of the Main Tunnel can be found here. Gameplay The Main Tunnel has a wide variety of levels, being the largest tunnel in the game. The levels closer to the Planet are very easy, with small gaps and little to no requirement to switch gravity. They become consistently harder as the player progresses through the tunnel, with more crumbling tiles, larger gaps, and more need to switch gravity. The main tunnel uses only normal tiles, crumbling tiles, and holes (not including the barrier in Level 1, which is not found in any of the other levels in the Main Tunnel). The color of the levels in the Main Tunnel changes every ten levels. Levels 1-10 are dark blue, levels 11-20 are light blue/cyan, levels 21-30 are light green, levels 31-40 are yellow, levels 41-50 are shades of orange, and all the levels after 50 are random colors. Level 1 is the entrance to the tunnel. There is a gray and yellow striped barrier that blocks your access to the tunnels. Upon approaching the barrier, a warning will appear across the bottom of the screen: Attention citizen: This area is restricted. For your own safety, turn around now. And there will be another line on the bottom, saying: Press up or space to jump. This is the only in-game control teaching in the whole game. However, it seems to fail to mention that pressing the "w","a",and"d" keys can make the characters move around and jump too. This and Launch Site C are the only levels which consist of such a barrier. Even the harder levels are still easier than a lot of the other tunnels. The main tunnel is good practice before you start on the other tunnels. Plot There are six cutscenes in this tunnel. More information can be found on the Story page. Coming Through After beating Level 10 with the Runner, a cutscene will begin featuring her and the Skater. He is skating and accidentally makes the Runner drop the Galaxy Map. After a few failed attempts to grab the map, the Runner and Skater both jump at the same time and flip around to land on the ceiling. At last, they get back the map. The Skater almost immediately leaves for skating, without even introducing himself. Heavy Sleeper After beating Level 40, a rather unique cutscene will begin. The Skater has just finished Level 40, and runs into the sleeping Lizard. He starts to apologize to the Lizard, saying he was caught off guard when the gravity changed. Then he realizes that the Lizard is fast asleep, and moves on. Change the Subject After beating Level 65, the Pastafarian will appear catching up to the Skater, wanting to thank him for getting her a new spoon and then the Skater says to talk hobbies and asks her what she does. She likes cooking, reading, and knife throwing. Then the Pastafarian decides to show the Skater how to throw a knife with her spoon as an example and the camera zooms farther away from them. Planet Missing Clicking on the glowing Planet icon will initiate a cutscene showing a conversation between the Pastafarian and the Duplicator. The cutscene shows the two characters discovering that the Planet has disappeared, and takes place where they first entered the tunnels, Level 1. It is implied that this is the first time that any of the characters realized that the Planet was gone. Planet Stolen Upon clicking on U-1, a cutscene will begin showing a discussion between the Duplicator and the Runner about the strange disappearance of the Planet. The Duplicator tells the Runner that the Planet is gone, yet she only says "It'll come back." Then the Duplicator accuses the Runner of being the one who stole the planet, to which the Runner responds, "I think I'll ignore that entirely," and the two proceed to map out the next tunnel. Friendly Greeting After finding the Pastafarian, the Angel asks if she misses her weird cult. The Pastafarian asks if those questions lead to anything, or is it just a friendly greeting. Then, the Angel tells her that he found a way home. She decides to accompany him in order to teach him to be more polite. Then the Angel says that she looks stupid when she runs. Difficulty Difficulty of Main Tunnel Levels 1-20 Difficulty of Main Tunnel Levels 21-40 Difficulty of Main Tunnel Levels 41-65 Trivia *Player's thoughts on the Main Tunnels name. I've definitely used both. Neither is an "official" name, by which I mean the Runner doesn't use either. She would probably call it the "Entrance" or the "Spine" or the "Throughfare." *All levels of this tunnel can be beaten jumpless, with the Bunny. Gallery L1.png|Level 1 L2.png|Level 2 L3.png|Level 3 L4.png|Level 4 L5.png|Level 5 L6.png|Level 6 L7.png|Level 7 L8.png|Level 8 L9.png|Level 9 L10.png|Level 10 L11.png|Level 11 L12.png|Level 12 L13.png|Level 13 L14.png|Level 14 L15.png|Level 15 Level 16.png|Level 16 L17.png|Level 17 L18.png|Level 18 Level 19.PNG|Level 19 Level 20.PNG|Level 20 Level 21.PNG|Level 21 Level 22.PNG|Level 22 Level 24.PNG|Level 23 L24.png|Level 24 L25.png|Level 25 L26.png|Level 26 Level 27.PNG|Level 27 L28.png|Level 28 L29.png|Level 29 L30.png|Level 30 L31.png|Level 31 L32-0.png|Level 32 L33.png|Level 33 L34.png|Level 34 Level 35.PNG|Level 35 Level 36.png|Level 36 Level 37.png|Level 37 Level 38.png|Level 38 Level 39.png|Level 39 Level 40.png|Level 40 Level 41.png|Level 41 Level 42.png|Level 42 Level 43.png|Level 43 Level 44.png|Level 44 Level 45.png|Level 45 Level 46.png|Level 46 Level 47.png|Level 47 Level 48.png|Level 48 Level 49.png|Level 49 Level 50.png|Level 50 Level 51.PNG|Level 51 Level 52.png|Level 52 Level error.png|Level 53 Level 54.png|Level 54 Level 55.png|Level 55 Level 56.png|Level 56 Level 57.png|Level 57 Level 58.png|Level 58 Level 59.png|Level 59 Level 60.png|Level 60 Level 61.png|Level 61 Level 62.png|Level 62 Level 53.png|Level 63 Level 64.png|Level 64 Level 65.png|Level 65 Category:Tunnel Category:Data